


No Humans

by Rivaxorus



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: Shere Khan's hunt of Mowgli





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot of a try out for Shere Khan on a rp site.

News spread fast honestly - Shere Khan had many ways to hear the ears of the jungle. The birds that passed him by spoke of the strangeness that had come to this jungle. As his rippling muscles moved underneath the dim sunlight. It hadn’t been long since he warned the wolf pack of their mistake. Keeping a man with them would only result in the destruction of the jungle, destruction of himself. As he scraped his claws against the wood - he could see them now. Bagheera and Mowgli in the grass. Of course the Black Panther was keeping a lookout for the cub but it was no matter.  
Shere Khan hunched himself on his back legs. His shoulders moving as he let out a stifled growl, making sure to adjust himself as his perception was off with one blind eye. As he crept closer, the buffalo around the two had begun to become alert. Shere Khan knew them to be scared creatures, he didn’t have much of a taste for them himself his senses were now fully focused on this tragedy in front of him. How dare Bagheera betray the code of the jungle, rage built up in his stomach.   
Finally as he watched the panther warn the human cub, he leapt out from the tree’s. His claws out stretched as he took a straight shot into the tall grass towards Mowgli. Shere Khan was so close, his heart pounding against his chest until Bagheera collided with his side. Sending the tiger flying as he suddenly got up with his tail thrashing from side to side. Mowgli was taking a long shot for the tree’s as Shere Khan glared at the black large cat in front of him.   
“You know that he cannot escape his fate.” Shere Khan spat as the two began to circle each other. “I never knew you to be a fool Bagheera.” His lip curled as he spat.  
“You are the fool Shere Khan - fool enough to be afraid of a cub.” The black Panther swiped at Shere as the tiger jumped back. Suddenly rearing up on his hind legs he shot at the other pinning him into the grass. His paws pressed on his shoulders as he came nose to nose with the others.   
“Have you forgotten what that cub will become? Men create the red flower and the red flower destroys all. He will destroy you Bagheera!” Shere Khan let his rage boil. These creatures were only fools. It started with the wolves - trying to raise a child that was not their own. A child that was outside of the laws of the jungle. The elephants would laugh at the mockery they had become and Bagheera was a big cat just like him. How dare her disgrace the name!  
“You are blinded by your anger Shere Khan, it will be the death of you. You will not kill that cub.” Bagheera slashed at Shere Khan’s face. Making the tiger pull back, the two locked in a vicious battle with each other. Claws and teeth colliding each in turn with a flurry of growls and hisses. Finally Shere Khan subsided, he didn’t have time for this. He had to track that Man Cub.  
Twisting his body around, he weaved his way through the panicking Buffalo. Straight for the forest as he climbed the first tree he could find. Trying to catch his breath, he tried to scent the air. His tongue flooded with scents but it was there, the man cubs. After a few moments he jumped down from the tree, landing on all fours as he started towards the scent. His tail flicking behind him irritated as he lifted his lip. He would get that man cub, and the man cub would know pain.   
Shere Khan stopped when he lost the boy’s scent. Letting out a loud roar in frustration as he started to pace the forest floor back and forth. It didn’t matter, he would find Mowgli and he would deal with him appropriately. He stopped when he heard a hissing, moving over to the tree. A giant snake was lying on the ground, looking dazed and a bit confused. The tiger lowered his head near the creature.   
“Kaa, where did the man cub GO?” Shere Khan snapped as the snake dizzily lifted her head up. Staring at the beast as Shere Khan rose his head - meeting the reptile eye to eye despite the difference in size. “I scented him around here, you know where he is Kaa - that’s my prey.” there was a hint of a mocking in his tone. If Kaa didn’t tell him where Mowgli was, he would tear her to shred it was as simple as that. Kaa sized him up for a minute, but then slitted her eyes.   
“To the wildlandssss jussst beyond.” the snake gestured towards the dry patch of land. Shere Khan growled, and started off towards where the snake gestured. The time was now or not at all.


End file.
